


【底特律/白骨塔】番外系列

by pineapple_on_the_water



Series: Back in Detroit [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Back in Detroit Story Arc, M/M, RA9 I've sinned
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple_on_the_water/pseuds/pineapple_on_the_water
Summary: Additional chapters of the Tower of our BonesHank/Connor(RK800-51) && Connor(RK800-51)/Hankfrom other human's & androids' point of viewof stories after the last chapter and of the end of the Tower.





	1. 番外一 · 无聊小说

**Author's Note:**

> Main story of the Tower of Our Bones:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066839/chapters/34930874

这不是一本好的小说。

 

住在环湖住宅区的哈罗德·安德森微微低下头，眼神越过书本和老花镜，望了一眼高大的来者。

 

“哈罗德。”和他一样满头银发的儿子微微垂着肩膀，拘束地开口，问，“你好吗？”

 

壁炉火光、无源小夜灯和摇曳的烛光中，有那么一刻，哈罗德简直错觉他看到了自己。

 

儿子脸上多了不少皱纹，头发长长的，胡子也没有修过，看上去老得和自己一样可笑；不过也难怪，他们上次说话还是二十年前，孩子他妈的葬礼上。

虽然，自己现在肯定看上去比儿子要齐整不少。

 

85岁的老人垂下眼睑，捧起手里并不有趣的书，津津有味地看起来，过了一会，他说，“你不来，我就很好，”翻过一页，他抬起下巴，“汉克。”

 

哈罗德家打扮时髦的家政仿生人此时端了水果过来，并给汉克搬了椅子，汉克摆摆手说：“谢谢，亨利五世，不用忙，我马上就走。”

——热爱动物的亨利五世把他的儿子放进了门，换了他自己绝对不会这么干。

 

距离美加大停电开始的那天，已经过去整整一周了。

 

按照小道消息的夸张说法，是底特律警方的仿生人拯救了全人类。  
人们总喜欢用北美代替全人类，这个习惯到下一个百年估计都难改，哈罗德想。

 

哈罗德清楚记得他27号早上醒来，一开始，并没有发现什么异常，除了停水了以外。

他摇摇头去储藏室拿了瓶装水洗漱完毕，换了衣服去湖边公园跑步回来，发现早餐依然没有好，叫了两声“亨利五世”没反应，他走去侧房，才看到他的家政机型MP500离线待机了，胸前还贴着印刷体的“DON'T PANIC（请勿惊慌）”的字条，怎么按重启键都打不开。他给最近的CyberLife维修站打电话，电话却毫无动静，甚至连忙音都没有。

这时候，在电厂工作了大半辈子的老人，终于断定，这不是一次简单的断电。

 

总不能是导致恐龙灭亡的彗星撞地球了吧，东部电网和通讯系统都安全运行那么多年了，哈罗德想，大过年的，这帮年轻人都在搞什么。

 

没多久，有巡警和社区义务服务人员拿着扩音喇叭过来喊：北美电网、通讯系统和用水系统因病毒问题陷入大瘫痪，请大家稍安勿躁，不要急于运行家中的电器和仿生人们。

 

哈罗德摇头，一定是安全员一起打盹了，通讯和用电本就是两套系统，哪有什么病毒那么厉害还能一下子都干掉的，又不是俄国佬打过来了。

 

黑灯瞎火地过了两天，期间，他还差点滑倒了一次，好在长期运动的身体反应没真的像个85多岁的老人那样迟钝，他及时扶住了椅子，只是把肩膀拉伤了。

 

并不严重，他自己打了无针止痛，晚上睡觉疼醒了两次，他换了个方向继续睡。

 

到29号早上，“亨利五世”终于从待机状态睁开眼，他向哈罗德解释27号凌晨，自己在网上阅读故事时，受到用电端的警告说有病毒。于是他关闭了家中总电闸，顺便也拉了邻居家的电给他们留了条，然后把自己离线待机了。“我的环境监控刚接到广域通信说，现在病毒网络已经清除。”亨利五世说，“就是回复用电还要几天。”

 

亨利五世检查了他的身体，发现他的伤处，立即又给他打了一针无针止痛，然后拿来急救包里的损伤固定贴布，给他绑好。

 

仿生人很快帮他刮脸，给他准备了丰盛的早餐。做完了这些，仿生人礼貌地问他，要不要给汉克打电话。

 

哈罗德果断无视了这个建议。

他儿子大学专业选了个不痛不痒的社会文科搬出去上学之前，他就没法理解他了。自从妻子杰奎琳病死后，更是和汉克再无联系。

 

他通过新闻知道汉克当了DPD副队。

汉克漂亮能干的妻子辛西娅曾经带可爱的小科尔来玩过好几次，试图弥补他和汉克的关系，直到后来小科尔没了，辛西娅和汉克离婚之前，来找他谈过最后一次，这么好的姑娘嫁给自家六亲不认的混账儿子本来就是暴殄天物，他果断地劝离不劝和。

 

亨利五世也是那个世上罕见的好女人给他的临别礼物。

 

这期间，哈罗德就当自己没有这个儿子。

 

再然后……

 

这成了个老混蛋的小子现在就杵在自己面前了。

 

汉克说：“哈罗德，我只是想来看看你好不好，如果你很好，我就不打搅了。那么告辞。”

 

汉克说着转过身，哈罗德继续看着那语句又长又难懂的小说，亨利五世此时开口，说：“哈罗德前几天拉伤了肩部旋转肌。”

 

汉克停住了脚步，问仿生人：“没事吧？”

 

亨利五世说：“他自己做了止痛，我也帮他做了止痛和固定贴布，现在正在愈合中，不会有大碍。但今晚社区通知过会通电，我需要监测一会家中的用电情况，如果可以的话，汉克，我希望你至少今晚能留下照顾哈罗德。”

 

儿子还没说话，父亲先叫了起来：“该死的塑胶脑袋，我现在好得能去冬泳！”

 

留下“在你冬泳之前，我去做两人份的晚饭”这句话，他特立独行的仿生人高贵地微微点头，转身，离开了客厅。

 

哈罗德对着仿生人修长的背影翻了白眼。

 

“既然给仿生人起了个军事领主的名字，就别指望他真听话啊。”汉克说。

你懂个屁，名字是你前妻起的，换了我一定叫他本杰明·富兰克林。哈罗德瞪了他一眼，继续看书。

 

汉克似乎真的打定主意不走了，他在他对面的椅子坐下，说：“这本书，我大学里很喜欢，看了好几遍，所以隐约还记得。”

 

什么狗屁好书，没话找话，哈罗德想。虽然他从刚才就没看进去什么，但是他依然翻过一页。

 

“失忆魔法师和没有头的骑士（*注1），”汉克说，“哈罗德，这两个男主你喜欢哪个？”

 

哈罗德甚至还没看到什么“没有头的骑士”出现，他随便说了一句：“当然是失忆魔法师。”

虽然他觉得这魔法师至今看来就是个路边小丑，然后又觉得自己并无义务回复这小子。

 

“嗯，我年轻时也喜欢他。”汉克说，“但步入中年后，我想我还是更喜欢没有头的骑士。”

 

“真高兴你不会停留在‘中年’的状态太久。”哈罗德评价。

 

汉克安静了一会，然后说：“是啊。”

 

哈罗德记忆中的汉克，此时应该已经跳起来说“和你个刻薄老头没话讲”，然后拍门出去了。

 

房间里安静下来，只听得壁炉的哔啵声。

 

汉克不时看着自己的无线通讯器，这玩意是上世纪的产物，看来他们引以为自豪的警用网络也完蛋了。哈罗德记忆中，儿子和别人家的年轻人不同，是从来不会用BP机、手机或者上网聊天的，给汉克发短信基本要等上一天他还不一定能看到，看到了也不回复——从小就是个不讨喜的奇怪孩子，还差点把房子给烧了，也就他妈宠着他。

 

“如果你有情人在等你回去，你不用在这里围观我这个糟老头。”哈罗德说。

“什么？哦，不，我没有什么情人。”汉克匆忙收起通讯器，说，“是我的仿生人——我的一个仿生人出了点事情，他们在修理，备用电量不足了，我不知道会不会有什么变化，所以比较担心。但现在看来，没有消息就是好消息。”

 

哈罗德记忆中的汉克是不喜欢仿生人、新技术这类话题的。他更喜欢什么游侠法师精灵这一类无稽的东西。

 

“如果真的担心，就去旁边守着，在我这里我可没办法帮你远程修理。”

 

“你知道，哈罗德，我对仿生人一窍不通，DPD和CyberLife最好的专家都在，我去了除了添乱和浪费他们已经不多的能源，并帮不上什么忙。”

 

那一刻，哈罗德确认了，儿子貌似平静的语气里，充满了悲伤。

 

“你刚才说，‘你的一个仿生人’，难道你还有几个仿生人？”反正也看不下去了，哈罗德放下那本无聊还很厚的书，问。

 

“我有两个仿生人。”汉克回答。

 

哈罗德当然听出来，汉克用的是过去时。

 

“另一个怎么了？”哈罗德问了这个问题后，立刻想起汉克小时候，得知老电脑已经被自己卖掉时候的样子。当然面前这银发的中年人，是不可能再大哭大喊着说“妈妈，爸爸是没有心的坏蛋”的。

 

汉克擦了擦眼睛，说：“另一个不见了。”

 

哈罗德注意到汉克手腕上细细的手链。

 

这时，亨利五世通知晚饭好了，汉克立刻站起来说：“我去拿。”

 

哈罗德一面气这小子真把自己当病患，另一面，看到这固执了一辈子的混蛋有明显的和解意向，他还是略有点开心的，虽然他不能就这么承认。

 

他们在餐厅用晚饭，汉克陪他喝了一杯红酒——红酒是汉克带来的，他说他基本戒酒了放家里喝不掉。尴尬的气氛变得略为轻松起来。他们聊了聊棒球和时政，汉克避开了大停电的话题。

 

然后话题又转到仿生人身上。

 

哈罗德不得不说非常好奇，对科技一窍不通的汉克为什么会有仿生人，还一下子买两台。

 

汉克说，并不是买的，是他们自己跟来的。  
哈罗德更是惊讶了。

 

他可不能想象亨利五世甩开双腿就跑去别人家的样子，虽然也不是不可能，这塑胶脑壳一直都夸隔壁的小黑猫可爱来着，要不自己也去买只猫？  
汉克似乎察觉了他的担忧，说：“仿生人大都非常顾家，当他们拥有一个温暖的家庭时，不会不辞而别。

 

“这么说你并没给你的仿生人提供温暖的家庭。”哈罗德讽刺儿子的老习惯又来了，他突然有点后悔这么说；只是一点点。

汉克安静地说：“是的，我没有。”然后他的脸上有泪划下。

五百年没安慰过孩子的哈罗德，此时被雷得不轻，还好汉克自己抹掉了眼泪。说，“抱歉。”

 

“没什么好抱歉的。”哈罗德想：毕竟不是我的仿生人被你吓跑了。

“不，我的意思是，抱歉，哈罗德。”汉克湿润的蓝眼睛望着他，“这么多年，我一直把杰奎琳的死，全怪在你身上，我告诉自己如果不是你接受了返聘，忽视了我的母亲，她就不会死。但这么多年来，我想我早就知道了，我自己也有不小的责任……而且，有些坏事情，就是会这样发生在人们身上；就好像我总是不停给身边人带去不幸那样……抱歉。我知道你爱她，我明明知道的。”他的声音哽咽了。

 

这让哈罗德想到许多年前，自己唯一一次给小汉克讲睡前故事就把他弄哭了的经历。

在一边的亨利五世递给汉克一包纸巾。汉克说了谢谢。

 

“汉克，我认为你的仿生人不会抛下你离开，你不像是个坏人。”亨利五世说。

 

汉克擦着眼睛，说：“我不是一个好人，亨利五世，我生命中所有人都离开了。”

 

“你这是没把我算进去，臭小子。”哈罗德不满意地开腔，又挥手，“算了算了，不说这个。我想起来，我要给你一样东西。”

 

哈罗德站起来，摆手不要搀扶，他打起一只手电，脊梁挺直地，要汉克一起来。

 

他们去到二楼最里面的房间，那里曾经是汉克上中学时住过几年的房间，现在已经被改造成了哈罗德的工作室，堆满了各种手工皮具作品。

 

“我不知道你还喜欢这个。”汉克就着窗外的月光和手电光，望着各种堆放整齐的工具、材料包和半成品。

 

“领着养老金，除了打高尔夫，总得有点别的爱好。”哈罗德说，他把手电交给汉克，让他照亮，找了一会，从最里面的柜子里拿出一只小盒子，交给儿子说，“你可能不记得了，但这是你的东西。”

 

汉克接过，打开，惊讶地喊了一声。

他从盒子里取出一条细细的手链，就和他手腕上的一模一样。

 

“我没记错的话，你放火烧老屋那天以后，你就一直戴着了。那时候你手小，绕了两圈，戴着挺好看的。后来你去上小学——天啊汉克你不记得你小学里有多瘦小，眼睛又大，和个小姑娘似的，天知道你妈后来给你喂了啥饲料——班里有个比你高壮的男孩说只有女孩才戴这种娘娘腔的手链，我去接你回家，正好遇上，你哭着把手链扔得远远地，说你不是女孩子。我那天让你上车，我去找到捡回来了，一直没机会也没心情交还给你，说实话后来搬家时我还以为被我弄丢了，最近才找到，然后不巧，又忘记了。直到看到你手上的这条……”

 

汉克小心地，抱住了他没受伤的肩膀，说：“谢谢，哈罗德。”

 

哈罗德发现他儿子又悄无声息地哭了。

 

似乎这孩子的中年危机比较严重啊，他想，他和汉克一前一后慢慢走回客厅，他说：“汉克，虽然我想你可能出于职业保密不能和我说具体的前因后果，我也不想知道你们这次又有多无能才能导致这么糟糕的停电事件——哦，原谅我的嘴，我就是管不住。但是，你至少能告诉我，你爱你的仿生人吗？”

 

汉克无声地跟在他身后，很久才说：“我爱他们，我爱他们两个。正在靠DPD所有的备用电和维修系统维持生命的那个傻孩子，我想收养他做我的孩子；而失踪了的那一个，他还不知道我爱他，”汉克喃喃，“他还不知道我真的爱他。我不但不是一个好父亲，还是一个差劲的爱人，哈罗德，这两点，我从来没有能够改变过。”

 

哈罗德不再说话，直到走进客厅，他问：“你还记得你小学里，我那个把你弄哭的睡前故事吗？”

 

“啊，记得，”汉克眼睛红红地，理理了头发，抿嘴，“你这家伙说那个年轻的雅典人回答对了克诺索斯的格里芬的三个问题，然后格里芬就从大殿堂的最高处跳下去摔死了。我一直想不通那样自由而高傲的生灵好端端干嘛要寻死呢，给我幼小的心灵留下了严重的创伤。”

 

“格里芬守护克里特王米诺斯的宝藏嘛，有人回答对了就不用他看守了，但故事的重点不在这里，汉克，你这么多年就没发现问题所在吗？”

 

“什么问题？”他儿子一直小心地捧着那条手链，仿佛那是什么珍贵之物一样。

也许，确实是珍贵之物吧，是这小子的初恋送的也说不定。自己不常在家，一在家就能把儿子弄哭，完全不了解小时候的汉克——不，自己从来都不曾主动去了解过唯一的儿子，哈罗德发现。

 

“亏你还是个文科生，”哈罗德望了望天花板，“格里芬是狮鹫兽，它是会飞的呀！怎么可能摔死呢？这故事是我们家代代相传逗小孩的玩笑，至今为止你是最笨的一个了吧！”

 

汉克愣了愣，随即无奈地笑，在客厅微弱的光亮交汇中，这笑让他略微年轻了一些，他说，“真是糟糕的父亲。”

 

“是啊，这点你像我，像你爷爷，还有你曾祖父。”

所以你不用自责，哈罗德想说，但是他忍住了。

 

这时，亨利五世拍了下手，说电来了，他跑出去，小心地打开了电闸，以及各项电器，甚至跑去通知了邻居家老太太。回来他说，供水系统也会在两小时后恢复正常，大家可以暂时告别超市瓶装水和水箱存水了。

 

一片光明中，哈罗德和汉克一个吹灭了客厅蜡烛，一个关上了手电，然后相视而笑。

 

汉克长得像自己，板起脸来特别能唬人，哈罗德知道，但他有他母亲的蓝眼睛，这眼睛在对着你微笑时，会变得善良而友好。也许那些爱上他的人们，是爱上了他偶尔的笑容吧。

 

重新在客厅坐下，哈罗德说手里的书实在太无聊，和大型游记似的，拖着汉克给他讲。汉克说了几个段落，承认也记不太清了，最后是亨利五世补完的。当然亨利五世并没交代没有头的骑士的真正身份，说这个是全书最大的秘密之一，需要哈罗德自己看。

 

“我还期待结局他们获得所有魔力，来个爽快的魔法大战，打得上天入地、光芒四射，把威尼斯人和十字军屁滚尿流地赶出君士坦丁堡，两主角都成为英雄被人推上王位什么的，结果还特么从头憋屈到最后了啊。”

 

“重点不在魔法和打仗，这书就是讲友情，以及人与人之间的平等，再顺便恶搞一下老欧洲文化；我没记错的话，作者是在诺森伯兰（作者注：英格兰北部一历史悠久的郡名，罗马文明时期位于哈德良长城以北，北接苏格兰，有自成体系的特殊方言）长大的法裔美国人。”

“哈，文科生的关注点。”

亨利五世说：“我也喜欢这个故事，我甚至计划我们再次旅游的时候，哈罗德，一起去书里提到的那些地方看看，你看，中东打了那么多年的战争也快要结束了。”

哈罗德没有办法，只好说：“行吧，我有空就努力看完它，如果我又看睡着了，你要记得叫醒我。”

父子俩后来，聊了许多以前的事情，以前的欢笑、误会和他们曾经失去和错过的一切。亨利五世不断用自己的记忆存储纠正老人和中年人差劲的年代记忆，逗得汉克说了几遍“有他在你不会寂寞了”，哈罗德回答说“是啊是啊，可比你好多了，尽管和你一样爱抬杠”。

第二天，汉克在早饭之前就告辞，说既然来电了，得回去看看。临走，汉克郑重地祝他新年快乐。

目视儿子的老爷车消失在环湖大道的尽头，哈罗德才想起来忘记问他下次什么时候来了。

他懊恼地走回家，颇有些坐立不安起来，围着放着那本倒霉小说的茶几转了两圈，甚至把晨跑的事都忘了。

“他会回来的，不要担心。”亨利五世做完早饭，探头出来说，“下次回来，就不是他一个人了。”

“啊，科技！小机器人什么都知道。”哈罗德插着腰，冲着他乐，“你‘监测用电’的结果怎样？”

“一切正常，哈罗德。”年轻的仿生人挥舞着小锅铲，仿佛握着君王权杖那样，优雅地回答。

 

============================

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1: 《失忆魔法师和没有头的骑士（A Magician without Memory and a Knight without a Head，粉丝论坛简称MM&KH）》是HarperCollins出版于1999年的一本历史幻想小说，作者拉文·金格（发表之初曾被以为是男性，后来证实是女作家梅里迪斯·查农顿（1958-2028）的笔名，其丈夫是二十一世纪的著名纪实文学作家艾迪·查农顿（1950-2018）。据说，直到该书发表之前，艾迪·查农顿都不知道妻子也在写作，并发出了著名的感叹句“天，她是超人吗，要知道她有一份图书管理员的全职，要照顾两个儿子加上我，还要准备早晚餐”；此后“超人的性别是‘她’”这句标语也被各国女权主义者接受）。MM&KH的故事发生在第四次十字军东征末期，君士坦丁堡陷落前，一位有间歇性失忆症、经常搞错咒语而被人嫌弃的魔法师提奥多去废墟里寻找传说中的“魔力石”以求打败威尼斯联军，却碰到一位没有头、可以用肚子说话的十字军骑士的故事。经过一番论辩是非、以及确定君士坦丁堡已经无药可救后，魔法师和骑士一起踏上了寻找记忆和头的旅程，他们一路经过了当时的耶路撒冷、阿勒颇、大马士革、阿卡、开罗、扎拉，威尼斯和罗马等地，体验了中东、北非和欧洲的风土人情和政教制度，遇到了不少朋友和敌人，全书最后的结果颇为出人意料。其中较著名的句子是没有头的骑士的“你没有办法杀死我，我并不是一个活人”，失忆魔法师的“罗马人就没有给我们留下一条能走的路吗”，教皇英诺森三世的“他们（犹太人）和我们当然不一样——虽然有时候看不出来，所以他们必须佩带特殊标记以示区分”，威尼斯盲总督恩里克·丹多洛的“当香槟伯爵喝醉的时候，他会用德语唱歌；当他清醒的时候，他会炫耀自己的拉丁文：你用耳朵就可以判断该怎样和他说事儿”，以及香槟伯爵提奥波德三世的“我没喝醉！喧哗和风趣是我的天性！（原句高地德语：Ich bin nicht betrunken! Ich bin von Natur aus laut und lustig!)”。MM&KH一书自2005年开始就有不少导演试图接拍成电影，但每次都被资方的“没有大的战争场面和激烈的戏剧冲突，出场人物过多，情节过于松散，对年轻演员古语方言功底要求太高，幽默过于冷僻，不符合当前市场快节奏”为由拒绝而频频流产，直到2016年才由BBC买下电视版权拍成了一部一季完的连续剧，该剧邀请了当时英美两国许多著名电视剧演员，在书粉和演员粉间反响良好，但没有在当时的市场引起多大波澜。2038年中，此剧在该书影响下成长起来的粉丝支持下重新筹拍中，所以原著又重新开卖起来。因为亨利五世的推荐，哈罗德出于无聊也买了一本。


	2. 番外二·繁星之夜

\----Part_01

 

自1977年纽约的“恐怖之夜”（*注1）以后，联邦警方开始建立危机处理机制。到了二十一世纪，这一机制已经演变为较完整的灾难处理体系：一旦大面积电力中断后，各地警员、预备警员、相关政府部门员工都需在规定时间内到岗负责监视指定区域，并定时向应急系统的临时上级报告，临时上级再层层向上汇报。在人口稠密、较为富裕的几个联邦州，政府各岗位培训中一般都会进行此项演习。这项机制，使得2003年美加大停电之时，除了下班高峰时的交通拥堵，没有出现警力不足的问题，也没有发生不可控的大混乱。据03年的媒体报道，因为巡警数量翻了一番，各地在停电之夜逮捕的暴徒人数反而比平时减少了10%。

 

然而，这次的情况和往常大不一样。

首先现在是冬天，停水停电后，老式住宅可以靠壁炉解决，纯靠天然气供能的各类新式住房就有了问题。

其次现在还断了网端通信，天上地下的执法单位回到了古老的无线通讯联络（特别警用直升机因为停用了热成像结合GPS图像比对这种精确到英尺的定位，只能靠拉近距离观察，这在风雪夜是非常危险的），虽说通讯范围没有受到太大影响，但频道保密性为零。就和上世纪的电影里拍的那样，犯罪分子如果计划发难，想知道警力到了哪里，只要有个老式的调频终端就能监听。

最后一点，也是最可怕的一点：包括电厂的那些离线待机的UL型号仿生人在内，没人知道这次什么时候能够通电。

绝望是一种会在等待中传染和蔓延的东西。

搞不好，当年卡特里娜飓风的悲惨事件就会在各地重演。

虽然，也有不幸中的万幸：停电事件发生在凌晨，人类对此几乎毫无察觉；全国夜班仿生人们的及时反应和通告，使得大部分地区的执法部门有了较充分的时间在日出之前就做好了准备。（除湾区外）寒冷和连续降雪更使得头上有片瓦的人都尽量留在了室内。

停电的第一天白天，街上随处可见分发水和食物的社工和志愿者，以及关闭了全套现代通讯系统的警车在外巡逻。

SWAT指挥车的无线电台不停传输着来自各地的消息——

 

“这里是警用直升机07号，在布里格斯区发现两处火情，已通知消防，会进一步跟进。完毕。”

 

“波兰城东部，巡逻车03在沃尔玛门口的取款机附近发现三名携带未注册枪支的可疑人员，已带回，一名警员中了穿透伤，已紧急医治。完毕。”

 

“橡树区西街有两人试图抢劫圣诞市场，已制服正在带回途中。巡逻车31，完毕。”

 

“波尔屯区有人对居民窗户扔了石块，我方已经赶到，完毕。”

 

SWAT的亚伯拉罕·艾伦队长接收着一眼看去和平时差不多的报告，根本不敢放下心来。

 

受到局长和市长亲自保护和慰问的各大富裕区住民们，可能对此次停电并无多大感想；而2025-2037年间，大底特律范围内死于执勤任务的警察，90%都死于底特律贫民区。这还是没有算殉职仿生人警员的前提下，如果算上了，这个比例只会更高。

 

这时，从调频收音机里传来了至今为止最坏的消息：今天凌晨五点三十，在政府正式广播通知全国进入断电保护之前半个小时，辛辛那提市某私人光伏电站称因接到大用户投诉，强行拆除了公司辖区内三台守护电站发出断电警告的UL400X型仿生人，人力连线恢复供电。结果导致俄亥俄州西南和临近的肯塔基州、印第安纳州内五个城市的部分电站遭到感染失去控制而只好大面积强制关闭。期间有居民家中未能及时离线的电器遭到严重损毁，引起十几处火灾和爆炸，部分未离线仿生人遭到还原；当地重犯监狱原本闭锁的安全设施失灵，犯人立即开展了暴动和越狱；好几处的自动取款机开始往外吐钱，银行防盗门和金库自动开启，在场人们打作一团，很快就有人拔枪对射，三州待命的国民警卫队已经相继介入。受害者数量截止下午五点发稿时已达89人，伤者272人，其余损失正在统计中。

 

新闻嘈杂的背景音吵醒了在指挥车后坐打盹的汉克·安德森，他睁开眼，静静地听完了全部新闻。

 

各大机场都有几驾没有来得及在断电前降落的航班，关闭了所有通讯后于空中飞行了两个多小时，终于在燃油耗尽之前，借着日出的微光和地勤车辆的引导，手动迫降成功；总算都有惊无险。

 

女总统和州长相继在广播中发表了病毒防护须知、请关闭家用仿生人等待进一步通知的讲话，结尾加上一大段诸如Nos tuemur. Nos perstamus（拉丁文：我们守护，我们镇卫）、Domine, benedice Americam（拉丁文：上帝保佑美利坚）一类的华丽语句，眼看保佑得没完没了，他们换了台。

 

和数名参与内务部行动的SWAT的年轻人一样，汉克·安德森昨天也是一夜未眠。应急机制启动后，他和本·柯林斯搭班，在负责区域内参与巡逻，以及帮助社区组织一起在新住宅区分发用水、食物和保暖用品。傍晚，在附近警局休息室里小憩了五小时的艾伦队长和雷明顿副队长交接，正好碰上他。

安德森看上去脸色极差，本来他就不显年轻，现在更是仿佛老了十岁。

艾伦队长问他需不需要回家休息，银发的中年人摇头说：“也许会有康纳的消息，能不能让我在你们指挥车里凑合一晚。”停了停，他郑重加上了，“我请求你，亚伯拉罕。”

 

\----Part_02

 

凌晨，备用电亮起的那一刻，安迪·肖、亚伯拉罕·艾伦和汉克·安德森一起目睹了带着伤的康纳从他们眼前消失。

 

这让他们至今都没法理解。

 

“正常情况下，仿生人不会消失，我是指，字面意义上的‘消失’。”安迪指着康纳站过的地方喃喃，“莫非是开启了任意门之类的新功能？”

 

汉克从一开始的震惊过后就没再说话。

 

市长在一小时后宣布全底特律纳入灾难处理体系。富勒局长也立刻带人进入湖区指定岗位，艾伦在应急机制中的职能几乎和局长平级，只是分管不同区域。后来，傍晚换班的汉克经过他同意后，进了SWAT的指挥车，随便吃了点东西，合衣倒头便睡。直到现在，28号晚10点。

 

艾伦向局长做了简单的信息交换，正想转头安慰汉克几句。

这时，无线通讯里有报告说：“这里是塞缪尔。我们在大使桥附近抓捕抢劫超市的嫌犯时得到了康纳的帮助，嫌犯已被逮捕，康纳询问安德森副队的所在——”

汉克立刻冲上去说：“我是安德森，我在艾伦队长指挥车里。”

 

对面回复了：“好的，我们送嫌犯去拘留所，顺路带康纳过来。完毕。”

 

汉克对艾伦表示了感谢，汤姆·罗德说：“我就说不科学嘛，小圆手就算不辞而别也是跑去别处救人了。你们和安迪一定是太累看走眼了。”

 

艾伦队长没有作声。他自信自己从突击狙击手练就的眼力不会出问题，但他望着汉克一脸期望地走去车外的样子，又不得不希望，确实是大家的眼睛都出了问题。

 

漫长的五分钟后，一辆巡逻警车停在了指挥车前，车灯交汇中，和队员里弗斯一起持枪在外的艾伦向他们点头致意。

 

棕发的仿生人走出巡逻车后车门，关上门，汉克已经迈开大步走上去。

巡逻车开走，仿生人转身，他们对视。

 

汉克减慢了脚步，在离开仿生人三步远的雪地里站住了。

 

艾伦相信，不光是自己，汉克就着监控车车灯和警示灯的亮光，也肯定看出来了——

 

“康纳模型RK800编号313 248 317-52，”身着CyberLife仿生人制服的、眼神无辜的年轻人站在飞雪中，声音清澈，“为了防止病毒，我开启了安全模式，所以没有能够立即找到你。抱歉，汉克，我来晚了。”仿生人友好地微笑，说，“我的前任51号确认离世，我负责来接替他的位置，有我可以帮上忙的地方吗？”

 

艾伦清晰地听到身后探头出来的汤姆·罗德倒吸一口凉气的声音。

 

令人窒息的沉默后，汉克扭头，对着艾伦队长，声音有些嘶哑地说：“亚伯拉罕，我把他交给你了，我听他们说警用型号哪怕开启安全模式也比家政机型要派得上用场。”

 

这是事实，虽然在调频台里没有明说，但现在密歇根全州所属4200台警用仿生人全都开启着安全模式，拿着武器和人类警员混合组队巡逻，对于尚不知情的潜在犯罪分子而言，起着很好的威慑作用。

 

艾伦队长接收了RK800-52，给了武器，让他换了普通警服，指派了和SWAT队员搭班的巡逻区域，让他先熟悉一下情况，三个小时后回来找他报告。

年轻人听话地接受，和队员里弗斯打了招呼后，一起上了一辆巡逻车。

 

汉克和他们告辞，走向不远处自己的车子——不是为了回家，而是去车后座争取一点不多的睡眠。毕竟明早四点，他还要参与贫民区的巡逻轮值。

 

回到指挥车内，好心的汤姆·罗德对艾伦队长说：“52来了，要不送安德森副队去警用维修站陪着87吧，康纳没有了，万一87……”

 

艾伦队长回答：“我听说汉克唯一的儿子就是在他的注视下手术失败死去的。只要他不主动提出去维修站陪着87，我们没有资格帮他决定。”

 

一台功能完备的机器为什么会坏，这是一个在外行人看来很不可思议的问题。人们总以为，自己买的电子产品，应在各种状态下工作上一万年。

其实在深谙浴缸曲线理论（*注2）的内行看来，很多情况有时也一样不可思议。

二十一世纪初，为执法单位和各大医院提供专业化学分析仪器的安捷伦公司，就有内部员工承认：同一时刻、同一条流水线组装完成的每台机器都有自己的个性。

 

并且，不管设计得多么完美，质检做得多好，用得爱惜不爱惜，有些机器就是会突然停止工作。

 

同样的道理，也适合仿生人。

 

\----Part_03

凌晨，密歇根州属杰克逊监狱遭到大批武装分子攻击的消息，惊醒了昏昏欲睡的警员们。

首次参与巡逻回来的RK800-52，端正地坐在艾伦队长身旁。仿生人无法使用警用网络，只能安静地听着消息，不时眨一下眼睛，比对一下自己系统内部的已存数据。

这是一所离开底特律不过一个多小时车程的历史悠久的州属监狱，关押着各类凶残的刑事重犯，一旦他们越狱成功，后果不堪设想。好在驻守卡斯特堡的州内国民警卫队紧急出动。29号凌晨两点半，实时消息传来，在付出了34名“特洛伊”仿生人士兵和19名狱警和军人的生命后，军警联合成功击退了武装分子，守住了监狱。

“杰克逊县警在干什么？”艾伦队长皱眉，“这记者废话太多了，暴露了在现代战场上所向披靡的‘特洛伊’战力大打折扣的事实，万一有人关注这些，很容易就联想到执勤中的仿生人说不定都一样削弱了。”

年轻的仿生人说：“请不用担心，我们现在就和普通警员差不多，一般情况下能应付。”

艾伦队长望了他一眼，然后这位表情严肃的SWAT队长让他等汉克醒来一起搭班。

52想了想，提了问题：“汉克似乎不太愿意看到我，我不知道等会和他一起，会不会影响合作。”

艾伦队长说：“不会。他是一名称职的DPD副队。”

汤姆·罗德插嘴：“你一来就傻兮兮咧着嘴对安德森副队说康纳死了，你觉得他会愿意看到你吗？话说回来，你不一直在CyberLife总部，怎么知道康纳死了？”

52诚实回答：“我的既定程序就是万一51离世，我就成为下一任康纳，代替他照顾汉克。”

汤姆·罗德和艾伦队长面面相觑。“以前也许我会觉得这是个很方便的Service，”汤姆·罗德摇头，“但现在，我只想说这是什么混账程序。”

“换了我是你，52，”艾伦队长说，“不会对汉克那样讲，人类眼中的生命不是可以替换的东西。”

但既然你说汉克是称职的DPD副队，他就应该明白，从来没有什么是不可替换的。

52默默想，但不再作声。

“哈姆查克区有人对警员投掷石块。已经逮捕，完毕。”无线电里类似的消息一晚上就没有断过。

3点40分，汉克醒了，他去附近警署休息室里洗漱完毕，回来时候，给指挥车里的人们带了早饭。

汉克听从了作为问题街区临时指挥的艾伦队长调整后的安排，没有表示异议。52看他脸色不好，下意识想去扫描他的身体，然后想起来自己还在安全模式下，只好作罢。

 

他正愣着，汉克招呼他上了普通的巡逻车。

 

一片黑暗中，他们沿着布里格斯区狭窄而破落的街道缓慢地开着，偶尔能和其他开着远光灯和警灯的巡逻车打上照面。

 

汉克开的不是自己的车，所以无法放他的奇怪音乐，他一路又不发一言。52为了打破沉寂，主动说：“我只拥有51离开CyberLife之前的记忆，所以如果我之前说错了什么话，请谅解。”

 

汉克看着远光灯所指的街道，回答：“首先，他不叫51，也不叫前任，他叫康纳。对我来说，他是世上唯一的康纳。而你，在你想出别的名字前，我暂时称呼你为52，”他说，“不管康纳给你们种了什么奇怪的程序，你是独立而自由的，绝不是他的替代品。DPD感谢你在这时前来帮忙，完事后去找应急小组领补贴，然后你该上哪儿上哪儿去。”

 

“但是51他已经……”

 

“再说一遍那个词我就把你团成一团从窗户里扔出去。”

 

一个不愿意接受事实的顽固中年人，52想，就像自己记忆存储中的他无法承受儿子科尔死去的痛苦而沉迷酒精那样，51、不对，康纳为什么偏偏会喜欢上这个人？

——别说仿生人不可能被人力团成一团了，这人开车还不系安全带。

 

无线通讯器里传来：“金山区的密歇根州银行总部受到数十名持枪劫匪攻击，对方有大型工程车和自动武器，有两名警员中枪！呼唤各单位支援！”

然后是艾伦队长冷静的声音：“所有在岗特勤小组前去支援，其他警员请保持原定路线，不要离开你们的岗位。”

 

汉克回复了“收到”。

 

附近有至少三辆SWAT车辆拉响了警报全速开往事发地。

 

52问：“据我所知，因为分了三班执勤制度，现在SWAT队员只有原来的三分之一在岗，他们没事吗？”

 

“为数不少的仿生人警员也打乱混编在各执勤单元里了，”汉克说，“局内规定所有的无线通讯和分组都不允许区分人类和仿生人，以防别有用心的人察觉你们的状态专门攻击你们。”

 

52点了点头，很肯定地说：“那么这个世界确实已经变得更好了。”

汉克摇摇头，没有说话。

 

突然有轻武器的声音传来，接连三发子弹击中了52那侧的窗户，被巡逻车的防弹玻璃挡住了。

 

汉克叫了“趴下”，拉响警报，踩了油门，并拿起通讯器：“这里是——”

爆炸就是在那时在面前发生的，车子被突然的气流掀翻到半空，52瞬间反应，解开自己的安全带，一把抱住汉克从驾驶侧跳出了失去控制的车子。

 

他们就着散落的车门，滚倒在肮脏的雪地，爬起来，迅速在左侧街道找了个背后隐蔽的掩体，拔出枪，就着熊熊的火光，他们能看到对街凋敝住宅后隐约的黑影。

 

“这里是底特律警察！”汉克喊，“交出你们的武器……”

对方的回应是一阵集火射击。

 

汉克首先一枪爆了对面一人探出来的头。

 

就算离开了光学瞄准，仿生人的视力在黑暗中也要比人类好许多，52下意识环顾四周，发现这边矮房的顶上有人瞄准了这里，他毫不犹豫拔枪射击，只打中了伏击者的肩膀，但足够了，一人叫着从房顶上掉下来。

 

“这是陷阱，汉克，”52喊，“两边都有埋伏！”

 

“想也知道。”汉克说，“既然他们能在路中央埋炸弹。听着，我们无法制服他们全部，我掩护你离开。”

 

“不可能，我的程序是……”

 

“这是命令。”说完，汉克打中52身后一个潜伏过来的埋伏者，缴掉了匪徒的枪，交给52，“你跑得比我快，别管我。”

 

“如果我关闭安全模式，能让我们一起脱险。”

 

“不许！”

 

这时对面停了火，喊过来：“嘿死条子，枪子的味道好吗？SWAT都走了，你们两人居然敢入侵蝮蛇的领土，该投降的是你们。”

 

布里格斯区的蝮蛇，52的系统里有存储，曾是底特律陷入破产危机时候出现的十二个黑帮组织之一。

底特律重新发展起来以后，这些黑帮在警方全力追捕下几乎覆灭，残余骨干逃去了巴西和墨西哥。

难道是卷土重来？

 

然而汉克笑了：“蝮蛇？蝮蛇那帮老家伙早几把完蛋了，你们不过是穿着大人鞋子吹肥皂泡的儿童，别玩战争游戏了！早点投降，省点时间回家吃奶！”

 

果然他的话换来两面的猛烈射击。

 

疯狂的人类，52想，居然这样激怒对方。不过有一点，汉克说对了，刚被他击毙在一边的匪徒，确实非常年轻，看上去不到二十岁。

 

他们现在躲的地方是个死角，正好街这边的匪徒要打他们还得越过不少障碍，汉克和52借着他们暴露出来的射击点点射掉了这边的三四个人。

 

僵持了好一会，52期间还换了一次备用弹夹，对方扔了一颗自制炸弹，彻底把他们逼出了掩体。

 

飞雪和火光中，52再次抬头，面对的是几个黑洞洞的枪口。

 

他快速目视计算：6，7，不对，还有人，一共走来9人。5人靠近汉克，4人靠近自己这边，手持可能经过改装的轻武，没有全自动或半自动武器，有一人拿了两把手枪。

 

系统优先选择，不惜一切代价拯救汉克：一个不怎样的中年人。52差点苦笑出来，但——

 

“别多想，小家伙。”汉克对他说，“找机会逃走，这是命令。”对着那帮拿着枪的年轻人，他说，“你们想要抓活的，是吧？”

 

“放下枪，”领头的年轻人说，“你们运气好，我们要用你们的烂命换我们老大出来。”

 

“你们老大？”汉克磨磨蹭蹭扔了枪，52也不愿意地照做。

 

“蝮蛇的首领‘闪电杰克逊’！”年轻的匪徒得意地说，“雅利安男人的骄傲！”

 

“啊？那家伙是个带把的？”汉克不在意地问，首领身边一人狠狠一个下勾拳打向他的腹部，52第一反应就是帮他挡。

 

额角闪了红灯，他不支倒地。匪徒们似乎才发现这个警察是仿生人，“他们说街上的塑料条子都是阉割版的，根本不如原来厉害，原来是真的！”年轻的匪徒们肆无忌惮地笑起来，开始轮流踢打他，不时用枪柄狠狠砸他，还有人在他头上砸碎了一个酒瓶。

 

52的额角和脸颊都留下了蓝血，LED闪着红灯，他平静地想人类真是喜欢浪费体力的行为。直到他感到一阵温暖，是汉克扑在了他身上，一声不吭地，帮他挡住了好几脚。

 

而这，就是愚蠢的行为了。52被他护在怀里，想，不愧是54说过的，奇怪的人类。

 

“哇这个糟老头不会也是塑料做的吧，怎么不怕疼？”有人问了。

 

有人回答：“哈，你打他一枪不就知道了？又没说一定要人质四肢完整。”

 

事情发生在一瞬间。领头年轻人的阻止，汉克严肃地禁止他乱来的眼神，靠近汉克的一个胖子对着汉克的大腿举起的手枪，以及——

 

>>Connor Model RK800 （康纳模型RK800）

 

>>serial#: 313 248 317-52（编号313 248 317-52）

 

>>safe mode_off （关闭安全模式）

 

>>"...from thence we scatter our bones upon the face of all the earth." （“……此刻起我们的白骨将散落到世界各处”）

 

黄灯闪烁一下，他来不及眨眼，攻击模拟太浪费时间，他果断选择按照当前判断的最速路线执行。

>>all targets located （定位全部目标）

 

52抽出腰间刚才汉克缴下后塞给他的枪，一枪射掉了那胖子的手，一条腿扫倒离自己最近的一人，他顺势一个翻滚跨到汉克身上，左手稳稳接住了胖子掉落的枪管，旋转小半圈扣住扳机：土耳其的TP9，好握把，这胖子因为紧张出了不少汗，依然不滑手。

 

双持，扭身，定位击杀两侧5个目标，右手枪子弹正好打空，他抬手扔掉，伸手揽过一具倒下中途的尸体挡了两枪，左手翻转反手一枪正中自己这边最后一人已经击发的枪，枪管回火爆炸，断了那人的两根手指。

 

他感觉背后两人同时举枪瞄准，转身只来得及杀一个，正想让非关键部位挨这一枪，他身下的汉克已经捡起死人的枪，和他一人一枪同时干掉了剩下的人。

 

他保持警惕，单手牢牢地护着汉克，环形扫描了整片区域，只剩两个抱着手嚎叫的年轻匪徒。看来他们确实是没经验的、仗着老黑帮名字唬人的新人，以为一击得手，居然没想到搜他身，一起涌上来围观猎物也没在身后作狙击掩护。

 

他很快爬起来，将两个活着的匪徒铐在路边，跑回去检查了汉克，万幸，只有手肘擦伤和腰背间挫伤淤血，可能会疼几天，没有大碍。

 

汉克平复了喘息过后，反应过来：“你小子关了安全模式？特么快开！”

 

52果断摇头：“危险还没解除。”

 

来不及了，关安全模式的那一刹那，系统已经接收到来自明网端的奇怪语句，他想，自己还真的要为了个看着不怎么样的中年人送命了。

 

这时，也许是接到警用直升机的火警报告，接连开来了两辆巡逻车和一辆消防车。那个面善的克里斯·米勒也在，他第一个握着枪跳下车，说：“抱歉来晚了，汉克你们没事吧？”停了停，克里斯惊讶地，“康纳？我听安迪说你——”

 

汉克眼神狠狠地盯着52，回答同事：“来的正好，你们这里谁懂仿生人构造的，在这家伙还原成Dos系统前给我强制关机。”

 

52第一反应是双手抱胸：我豁出命救了你，你特么想当众脱我衣服？门都没有。

 

\----Part_04

 

金山区。

密歇根州银行总部大楼是一栋古老而美丽的巴洛克建筑，18世纪初由最初到达底特律的法国殖民者建造，当时的法国人为了赞美路易十四而称呼这栋楼为Le Grand（法语：大帝），此后的英国殖民者在Le Grand的基础上进行了扩建。大楼由坚固的砖石结构组成，外围全是立柱和雕像，几经岁月洗礼，在一代代底特律人的维护下，庄严地站立着。

 

歹徒炸毁了银行的大门，用从附近工地抢来的工程车和挖掘车堵在了银行大门口，阻挡了SWAT的射击路线。一部分歹徒进入抢劫，不时能听到建筑深处传来沉闷的巨响，那是匪徒开始定点爆破金库了。底特律警力分散到了各个重点街道根本走不开，本该到达的国民警卫队被针对杰克逊重犯监狱的攻击拖延在了半路。

 

特勤组击毙了三名歹徒，但艾伦手下已有一人死亡，三人受伤，其中两名伤员是手臂贯穿伤只需包扎，第三名队员被打穿了下腹防弹衣，子弹进入人体后没能穿出背后的防弹衣，又弹回人体造成了包括肺穿孔在内的两次伤害，断了肋骨，形成了血气胸，医务人员正在现场急救。

 

分配到SWAT队伍中的PC200仿生人警官“劳伦斯”此时上前说：“艾伦队长，请派仿生人上前。”

 

“你们只是临时穿上SWAT队服装个样子而已，给我安静负责殿后。”艾伦队长头也不回地说。他刚看完了银行提供的内部构造图，得知除了柜内现金，这座号称全密歇根最安全的金库保险库中至少还有价值7千万美金的客存现金和珠宝，不同于银行现金的是，保险库中的客存现金是没有号码记录的，一旦匪徒得手逃脱，将很难追回。

 

PM700“安娜”说：“艾伦队长，我们人多，不怕枪伤，可以为其他队员争取突破时间，等歹徒打破金库汇合，火力加倍，就更危险了。”

 

废话，我会不知道吗？艾伦想，要是一个月前我会毫不犹豫地让仿生人顶上。

时间紧迫，他不再理睬他们，和雷明顿副队长商讨完毕，安排了火力掩护，准备亲自带领突击队员冲锋。

 

新生的PN700警员“黑格尔”走来说：“至少让我们可以和队员们一起并肩作战。”

 

负责殿后狙击的安迪·肖插话说：“队长，你就意思意思带上塑胶脑袋吧，不然他们绝对会一起抱住你不让你上的。”

谢谢提醒，混蛋。艾伦瞪了一眼明显想冲上来抱住他的仿生人们，其中还有台身高7英尺（作者注：公制大于两米）的PR1000“莱布尼茨”。

艾伦皱眉，抬手，很快对他们说：“进入原定分组，和同组人类队员一起进入攻击队形。还有，”他强调，“保持安全模式打开，服从小组指挥，不要搞小动作。”

 

风雪中，二十多名仿生人安静而迅速地遵从了命令，不仔细看，他们真的……和人类毫无差别。

 

三发闪光弹，两发烟雾弹，两发榴弹穿透并炸开了歹徒的工程车，以此为信号，SWAT各小组队员冲出防暴盾和警车组成的掩体，端着突击步枪，在身后重武和狙击手的掩护下往前冲去。

 

这场面让艾伦想到了自己曾经经历的非洲战场。

队员们很快击毙了没有反应过来的六名武装到牙齿的歹徒，艾伦亲手打飞了其中一名的天灵盖，打伤一名，紧跟在他身后的PM700安娜击倒了一名向艾伦瞄准的歹徒，其余八九名悍匪边还击，边退守到银行内部。

 

身边有队员中枪，同组队员立即将伤者拖走进行急救。

如果看不到血液的颜色，依然分不清是人类还是仿生人。

 

经过激战，他们又击毙三名、擒获三名受伤歹徒，有两名守门歹徒向银行背后的金库逃窜。

PC200劳伦斯飞身上前从背后击杀了一名，另一名跑出了射程之外。

 

时间不等人，艾伦下令各自检查、补充弹药后准备突入金库。

回头看着全员毫不拖泥带水的动作，艾伦终于察觉到了什么：“你们特么……什么时候把安全模式关了？”

 

仿生人警员继续着手里的活，在人类队员或是好奇、或是惊讶，或是疑惑的注视中，都不吭声。

 

他身后的安娜检查完武器，开口：“我们时间不多了，队长，请好好利用。”

 

艾伦短暂迟疑，然后恢复了平静，扭头，用干净利落的手势下令继续前进。

 

\----Part_05

当进入金库的歹徒向外投掷了炸弹，用经过改装的全自动武器向他们射击的那一刻，突击单元各组的队形全乱了。

不是因为有人退缩，不是的，而是本来按计划应跟在人类队员身后作掩护辅助的仿生人全都不约而同地将身边的人类护住了。

 

两台高大的“莱布尼茨”上前几步，吸引了歹徒几乎全部的火力。新型的PR1000护盾全开，带领大家前进，他们很快进入了金库，在付出了一台“莱布尼茨”损毁，数十名仿生人警员重伤或轻伤的代价后，在飞散的保险柜门和美金中击败了歹徒，最后两名活着的歹徒向SWAT缴械投降。

 

打扫完战场的艾伦队长的注意力已经不在歹徒身上了。

——身边的仿生人在完成任务后，一个个都在原地陷入了静止的状态。

他走到为自己挡了至少五发子弹的安娜面前，亲手从后勤那里领来蓝血罐，为她输血。

 

他说：“坚持住，姑娘，一会就回去维修站，我们有备用电。”

 

安娜闪着红灯，望了他一眼，说：“备电不足了，不要浪费，为了仿生人的未来，请全部用到87身上。”

 

艾伦队长不安地问：“你怎么知道87的事？”

 

长相是面容姣好的黑人女性的女仿生人轻轻合上眼，说，“我的感染用户节点离开87的不远，我看到白骨塔中属于他的程序——”

 

这时候所有在场的仿生人警员们，突然用各自的声音，轻轻地，不约而同地说：

>>"Though with languages, minds and hearts numberless," （“我们拥有不可计数的语言、思想和心,”）

 

>>"we may not understand each other," （“我们可能无法互相理解，”）

 

>>"It's the difference between free will that makes us reach out for each other." (“但正是各异的自由意志让我们向对方伸出双手。”)

 

艾伦队长呼叫SWAT技术组进行分析，技术组回复：“但是队长，因为病毒我们无法……”

 

“去他妈的病毒！”艾伦抬高了声音，“随便拿台终端给我过来链接那该死的网，我要知道到底怎么了！”

 

汤姆·罗德很快从指挥车上搬了一台便携终端过来，艾伦队长握着安娜骨骼纤细的手，将她和终端连接起来，他们看到——

 

>>loading all module... （加载所有组件）

>>assault mode complete （攻击模组完成）

>>analysing....（分析中）

然后就是整屏整屏长时间的让人无法理解的机械语言。

 

疑惑不解中，人们听到——

 

>>"...from thence we scatter our bones upon the face of all the earth." （“……此刻起我们的白骨将散落到世界各处”）

 

当所有的仿生人回归沉默后，屏幕上显示：

 

>>Connor Model RK900 （康纳模型RK900）

 

>>serial#: 313 248 317-87 （编号313 248 317-87）

 

>>mission accomplished（任务完成）

 

>>last message (最后一条信息)

 

>>Hank_（汉克）

 

>>Connor is still alive (康纳还活着)

 

最后一行字闪烁了三次，随后，一切的消息都从屏幕上消失，最新型的便携终端黑屏停止工作，再也开不了机。人们给受伤昏迷的仿生人作了输血后，将他们送上救护车。

 

外头，偶尔飘落的雪花中，能看到云层背后的繁星闪烁。

 

艾伦一直握着的、冰冷的、娇小的手动了一下。他低头，担架上的女仿生人睁开眼睛，微笑着，她告诉他：“队长，87成功了。”

 

\----Final_part

29号的初升朝阳中，备用电驱动下的CyberLife主塔40层经理层观景台，RK800-53和RK800-54坐在封闭露台的沙发上，偶尔聊着天。

 

“52本来超不想去的，一个原因可能是当时电梯完全停了他得一层层走下去。”53玩着手持电子游戏机，说，“我就知道他去了肯定不回来了，虽然也许也因为我没告诉他电梯转接备用电了。”

 

“人类语言是个大的统一体有着事实依据，创世纪里的巴别塔也不算是全部的胡诌，虽然可能搞反了意思。”54捧着本讲述印欧各民族迁徙导致语言演变的书，自言自语着，然后头也不抬地：“55成天装着非变异，为了获得那个人类小姑娘关怀的做法算是比较聪明的。”

 

53在游戏上得了个高分，笑出来，“人小姑娘那是同情他，他得到的那和临终关怀有什么差别。”

 

“他开心就好。”

 

就在这时，电梯停在了40层，他们惊讶地看到穿着警服的52走了出来。

 

“哇哦，不是吧。”53愁眉苦脸，“你要是不去，可就轮到我了。”垂下眼，他说，“制服不错，哪天借我穿下。”

 

54对着书说：“等我看完书，我去，我对异常人类行为感兴趣。”

 

52面无表情地回答：“汉克把我赶回来了，你们也谁都不用去了，他说去一个他打一个。”停了停，他说，“白骨塔危机解除，那个RK900-87不愧是传说中最强的RK900，他把自己的攻击模组拆分上传，绕过了那塔的节点安全系统，最终组合起来找到了白骨塔病毒的弱点，一击得手。”

 

53点点头：“我接到了用电端的通知，UL老头们还在调整走电结构，正式通电前会有进一步通知。55已经去楼下组装车间做恢复工作的准备了。不过那病毒的弱点到底是什么？”

 

52摇头：“我也不是很清楚，我链接上的那刻，那塔已经开始碎裂往四处散落了。”

 

53叫了一下，躲到沙发后面，说：“额，病毒携带者！离我们远点。”还不知道从哪里拽出来一瓶杀虫剂喷了两下。

 

54合上书，走到52面前，在53的抗议声中，解除手部皮肤，和52接触了，说：“嗯……我大概猜到了。”

 

52抽回手，捏着自己的手腕，问：“怎么？”

 

54说：“虽然老掉牙得让我打心底想笑，但依然是爱吧。保护了遭受感染的51——哦，康纳——那么久的，唯一能够抵抗统一意志的白骨塔侵袭的东西。”

 

52好奇地：“你似乎对康纳比我更了解，但是，他被白骨塔吞噬不正是因为得不到的爱吗？”

 

“我当然了解他，我对他和汉克都很感兴趣。对于你的问题，答案很简单，”此时太阳完全升起来，背对着光芒，54浅笑着说，“康纳从一开始就得到他的爱了，他正是为了守护他的爱才离去的。而你，我的同型机，”54拍拍52的肩膀，“不也是因为爱，才选择尊重汉克的意志而背弃自己既定程序的嘛。”

 

52皱眉，甩开他的手说：“不和你扯了，我去替换破损部件顺便做下检查。”临转身，他说，“RK900-87仅存的部分主系统在病毒网端完成攻击任务后，再也无法识别自身蓝血泵及替换组件，维修站员工只能切换到外部供电维持他体内的血液循环，备用电量用完的那刻，他的生命就走到了尽头——你们想点办法？”

 

“电网安全了，正式通电前，CyberLife的备用电随时可以转接给他们，至少还能多支持几天。”54说，“再等两个小时人类醒来，我去联系技术组派人帮忙。”

 

53自告奋勇，跑到前面：“用电我管。你们想回房的可以回房去呆着了，不然一会都得走楼梯。”跑过52的身边时，他说，“嘿，恋爱的感觉怎样？”

“我是直的，混蛋。”52愤愤地回答。

 

“嗯。康纳在上传自己的感情之前，和你现在说的话一模一样。”54坐下，在随着53远去的笑声中，再次捧起了书，最后他说，“而这就是有趣的地方。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注1：1977年7月13日，时值夏季用电高峰期，纽约哈德逊河沿岸的布坎南南部变电站因设备老化并遭受雷击而跳闸，附近电站和备用机组又因为雷击或值班人员未到岗而离线或未能及时启动，断电连锁效应最后扩展到了整个大纽约地区，由此造成了1977纽约大停电事件（New York City Blackout of 1977）；而彼时的美国正深陷经济危机的泥淖，社会动荡不安，在25小时的停电过程中，贫民、流浪汉和暴徒走上街头，烧毁车辆，抢劫店铺，殴打警员。此后有3776人遭到逮捕，经济损失超过3亿美元（约合现在的12亿美元），被当时的纽约市长称为“恐怖之夜”（节选自2003年8月15日《纽约时报》专题文章“定格我们的历史瞬间：65年和77年大停电”）；另一方面，在这个漆黑的夜晚，某些年轻且囊中羞涩的音乐人从电器店搜刮走了平时负担不起的DJ器材，为以后嘻哈音乐的发展壮大奠定了基础。（节选自2006年2月12日《纽约时报》“从摇滚到嘻哈”）
> 
>  
> 
> *注2: 浴缸曲线，又称U型曲线或故障率曲线，曲线为一段中间低两头高的时间函数。工业生产中用其代表产品整个寿命周期的三个阶段：在早期和末期更容易出现故障，运行的中期则较为稳定。例如，CPU和仿生人都符合这一曲线。


End file.
